Memory Lane
by Ninadesucre
Summary: [inicialmente basado en la temporada 4, luego irá progresando] Cuando Sam establece conexión con la mente de una cazadora llamada Abby su mundo se ve trastocado. La familia de Cotillard está maldita debido a un hecho que los hermanos no pueden imaginar, tanto el cielo como el infierno los buscan para acabar con ellos. [Sam/OC ; Dean/OC ; Castiel/OC]


**Prelude**

Lilith choca contra la mesa de mármol en cuanto Sam alza su mano usando toda la fuerza que le ha dado la sangre de demonio que ha consumido hace apenas una hora. Ruby se mantiene detrás suyo, observando como el plan sale a la perfección sin el conocimiento del menor de los Winchester. El último sello que mantiene a Lucifer prisionero está a punto de liberarse: la muerte de Lilith, el primero de los demonios. Con otro movimiento y atravesando las puertas, el demonio queda presionado contra el frío mármol y los ojos impasibles de Lilith se posan rápidamente en su atacante. Sin embargo, no hace nada para impedírselo. Porque así es como han de ir las cosas.

Justo en ese instante, Dean consigue recorrer el largo pasillo y situarse frente a las puertas abiertas de la sala dónde se encuentra su hermano pequeño y los demonios. Pero Ruby se da cuenta de ello, y a pesar de que él ya ha emprendido la marcha para entrar, las puertas se le cierran a pocos centímetros de conseguir travesarlas. Nada puede interponerse, Lucifer debe de ser liberado.

Sam se acerca a la primera de los demonios, Lilith la primera mujer de Adán. Ella lo observa cauta pero orgullosa de que el chico haya caído en la trampa tan fácilmente, desde su posición puede notar como su rabia corre por sus venas sin cesar.

.-Llevo esperando esto muchísimo tiempo. –masculla y el demonio le devuelve una mirada de superioridad. Con otro movimiento empieza el proceso de exorcizarla, de matarla; tal y como era previsto en su plan. Pero entonces la voz de Dean resuena tras las puertas, llamándole desesperado mientras las golpea en intentos frustrados de echarlas abajo.- ¿Dean…? –Ruby le grita que siga con lo previsto pero la ignora, es entonces cuando otra voz se superpone a la de su hermano. Es la risa de Lilith.-

.-Mírate, Sam Winchester, convertido en un monstruo para matarme. ¿No vas a acabar tu trabajo? –El menor de los hermanos se voltea para verla, está sonriendo orgullosa y le reta con la mirada a hacerlo- Que adorable eres. –y vuelve a reírse provocando que su rabia vuelva a estallar, pero no lo suficiente para seguir con sus pasos. La voz de Dean sigue resonando en la sala con demasiada intensidad- ¿Cómo está Abby? –la pregunta le coge por sorpresa, su rabia se convierte en angustia y en su estómago se forma un agujero inmenso hasta que siente unas terribles náuseas-

Inevitablemente recuerda ese inolvidable instante, sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras lentamente sus ojos azulados perdían todo el brillo que siempre había amado. Unos ojos que ya nunca más volverían a mirarle de ese modo familiar, tierno y único; ni tampoco con la oscuridad de la decepción al descubrir su secreto. Había sentido el peso de su cuerpo muerto en sus brazos, mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida de su pecho manchando de rojo intenso los cabellos rubios que había visto brillar muchas veces bajo el sol. La había zarandeado esperando que volviese, esperando poder escuchar su voz una vez más; pero Abby no había verbalizado ninguna palabra más porque ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahora tan siquiera podía recordar que era lo último que le había dicho.

.-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. –gruñó dándole otra sacudida de su poder recientemente adquirido, el cuerpo de Lilith se convulsionó iluminándose de un rojizo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Pero siguió sin ser su último golpe.-

.-Una madre siempre se preocupa de sus hijos, Sammy. –y volvió a arrancar a reír con una gracia que Sam no podía entender. Chasqueó su lengua preparándose para darle el último golpe de gracia, no podía soportar tenerla más frente a él, el demonio que había mandado a su hermano al infierno y que había matado sin piedad alguna a la chica de la que se había enamorado-

.-¿Entonces porqué la mataste? –inquirió con tono duro y frío sintiendo de nuevo todas aquellas sensaciones angustiosas que había sentido cuando el corazón de Abby había dejado de latir.- ¿Por qué molestarte en darle tu sangre si ibas a acabar con ella de todos modos? –volvió a gruñir. Ruby se movió inquieta a su lado, no sabía si iba a poder retener a Dean mucho rato tras las puertas, la conversación con Lilith no estaba prevista-

.-Y Dios castigó a Lilith, primera mujer de Adán, con la maldición de que todos sus hijos nacerían muertos. –recitó el demonio con lentitud dejando que el odio impregnara todas sus palabras y sus ojos brillaron con la oscuridad del pasado, no tenía ninguna duda de que era vieja de verdad. Tanto como el mundo.- ¿Crees que es justo que una madre vea morir a todos sus descendientes? –a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban sinceras, Sam dudó francamente de que el demonio tuviese sentimientos acerca de los lazos familiares- Al igual que la sangre de Azazel corre por tus venas, la mía corre por las de esa chica. Cuando me acerqué a esa cuna hace veinticinco años sabía que al final obtendría lo que siempre había esperado.

.-¿Ahora quieres hacerme creer que lo único que buscabas era satisfacer tu instinto maternal? –ironizó mientras avanzaba un paso, aún no acababa de entender porque se lo estaba explicando precisamente ahora. Si esperaba que le perdonase la vida, iba muy errada. Sin embargo, si lo que Lilith quería era salir con vida de esta no entendía como no había mostrado ningún indicio de haber querido escapar-

.-Oh Sammy, no creas que tengo un corazón tan conmovedor como el vuestro. –Lilith mostró su inquietante sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con un matiz que Sam identificó como venganza- Robé una vida a la luz para dársela a la oscuridad. –arqueó sus cejas sin entender que era lo que le estaba insinuando, sabía que algo se le estaba escapando… Algo muy importante que no sabía acerca de Abby- ¿No lo entiendes, Sammy? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que sangre vagaba antes por las venas de tu preciosa Abby?

Bobby mantenía sus ojos fijos en un punto de la nada en aquella habitación oscura de su casa. Allí, en aquella superficie dónde años atrás el cuerpo de Sam había restado completamente sin vida, yacía el cuerpo menudo de la hija de Mal. Con sus ojos completamente cerrados, su piel pálida carente de calidez y sus cabellos dorados extendidos alrededor de su cabeza como hilos sin brillo. Se maldijo nuevamente por no haberla protegido como le había prometido a su difunta amiga, pero comprendió al instante que ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Aunque su corazón doliese, en ese preciso instante se desarrollaban otros importantes hechos. Dean había desaparecido de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Sam iba camino a la perdición sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Lilith estaba a punto de destruir el siguiente sello, el último que liberaría a Lucifer; y no podía sentirse más inútil, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió una mano cálida posarse en su hombro, confortable y llena de apoyo familiar.

.-Todo va a salir bien, van a volver. –le aseguró Keira y pudo apreciar que apenas pudo dirigirle una fugaz mirada al cuerpo inerte de la joven- Castiel les traerá de vuelta. –asintió aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el ángel pudiese conseguirlo, sin embargo no estaba tan mal mantener una esperanza- Y entonces podremos enterrarla… -Sam había sido muy explicito con el tema y lo habían respetado, de haber sido por ellos habrían incinerado el cuerpo de la joven como era habitual entre los cazadores, pero el menor de los Winchester les había pedido tiempo para ello. Antes necesitaba urgentemente resolver un asunto, les había dicho y se había marchado junto con el demonio Ruby- Vamos, te prepararé un poco de café. –Bobby se dejó guiar hasta el interior de la cocina, abandonando así la habitación donde había restado más de una hora sin moverse tan siquiera un milímetro.-

El cuerpo de Lilith cayó al suelo tras convulsionarse por última vez, su sangre brotó a través de la herida de su cabeza para ir formando un extraño símbolo por todo el suelo. Sam sintió sus ojos volver a la normalidad, por unos instantes habían sido completamente oscuros al igual que los de los demonios. Camino despacio en dirección al cuerpo inerte del demonio, observando sin entender el dibujo hecho con sangre. Ruby, a sus espaldas, miraba también como el líquido rojizo se escampaba por toda la superficie. Había llegado el momento.

.-No puedo creerlo… -dijo ella sin apartar la vista del vacío recipiente de Lilith- Lo has hecho. Has estado a punto de no hacerlo… pero lo has hecho. –volteó para mirarle, Sam movía sus ojos sin entender ni una sola palabra- ¡Lo has hecho! –repitió con más énfasis y su rostro se fue tornando en una expresión de ilusión- Has abierto la puerta. ¡Ahora al fin es libre! ¡Al fin! –sonrió- Está escrito que el primer demonio será el último sello. –entonces todo empezó a encajar rápidamente en la mente de Sam, toda y cada una de las piezas se juntaban para formar un perfecto rompecabezas- Y tu lo has roto. ¡Adivina quién viene esta noche! –Dean arremató contra la puerta nuevamente, golpeándola con todo lo que había encontrado en el largo pasillo-

Pudo percibir el justo instante en que Lilith caía, el primero de los demonios había sido derrotado y con ello roto el último de los sellos. Alzó su cabeza, sintió el frío de la noche y los olores que se despertaban. El mundo estaba a punto de cambiar, podía notarlo en cada célula de su piel. Un gimoteo le distrajo y volvió lentamente la mirada a sus pies, concentrándose de nuevo en su papel. En su pequeña misión. Se agachó con lentitud, quedándose más cerca del rostro tensado con muecas de dolor del ángel caído. Vio como sus puños se retorcían con rabia contenida, incapaz de seguir luchando. Se dio prisa, pues sabía que el proceso de sanación sería más rápido que el de un humano normal y corriente, y recuperó del suelo la espada afilada blanquecina tan propia de los ángeles.

.-Fenrir. –masculló con dolor el ángel mientras él se levantaba con espada en mano- Fenrir, no lo hagas. –imploró sabiendo que no iba a poder cambiar el parecer del joven.- Deberíamos dejarlo como está. –tragó saliva y trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible, ya estaría totalmente recuperada si fuese un ángel por completo- Fenrir. –le llamó de nuevo pero entonces se percató de que éste ya había desaparecido- ¡No! –trató de recuperar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero supo que llegaría tarde-

Dean avanzó decidido mientras blandía el cuchillo en dirección a Ruby, Sam se incorporó con un ágil y rápido movimiento para retenerla. Cuando la hoja atravesó la carne del recipiente humano, la soltó y el cuerpo de Ruby cayó al suelo cerca del de Lilith. Sin embargo ya era tarde, la puerta había sido abierta y Lucifer empezaba a ser liberado.

Fenrir se sorprendió de la facilidad que había supuesto entrar en esa casa, pues esperaba que alguien lo detuviese… Pero al parecer la diversión ya se había agotado. Suspiró resignado y se detuvo al lado de la superficie dónde su cuerpo reposaba vacío de vida _humana_. Alzó con decisión la espada, que le había arrebatado a Hannah hacía apenas unos instantes, unos centímetros por encima de su pecho, aún manchado por una sangre ya seca y oscurecida. Sin dudarlo unos instantes descendió el fijo de la hoja con precisión.

* * *

**Hello**! Esta es la segunda historia que subo a FF-Net pero la primera del fandom Supernatural! Que nervios! :D Para que no os sea lioso, este capítulo corresponderá al final de la primera parte de este fic *?* Es decir, que en realidad sería el último pero yo lo subo como prólogo *más chula que un ocho* Espero que me hayáis entendido :)

Para que os resulte más fácil, en este fic hay cuatro OCs esenciales: Abby *que es cazadora*, Keira *que es cazadora también*, Hannah *que es un ángel* y Fenrir *demonio*. Ya se irán presentando mejor conforme transcurra la historia! :)

Si visitáis mi canal de YT *está en mi página de perfil* encontraréis varios videos de este fic :) Quizás os ayuden a visualizarlo!


End file.
